Deadly Secret
by Goddess of Destruction Ara
Summary: Duo saves a girls life, but she carries a secret that threatens to destroy them both. To save her new friends she must leave them. The only problem is that she has fallen for our young pilot. A little AU. DuoxOC. Chapter 2 up!
1. Strange Boy

**Deadly Secret**

_Duo saves a girls life, but she carries a secret that threatens to destroy them both. To save her new friends she must leave them. The only problem is that she has fallen for our young pilot._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't depress me, with how unlucky I am.**

**Chapter 1: Strange Boy**

A girl around the age of seventeen was running on a cliff with soldiers hot on her heals. The girl came to a stop and turned around to face the soldiers breathing heavily. _Oh no, a dead end and I'm to tired to fight them off, but I'll have...I'll have...to...to try._ Then the girl Ara fainted and started to fall off the cliff, as she fell the soldiers that were chasing her started shooting, two of them hit her, the first in her left side, the other in her left leg. All Ara could feel was the pain of the bullets penetrating her all ready bruised flesh and before she knew it she was under water, turning it red as blood escaped from her body.

As much as her mind told her to wake up and swim her body would not listen.

Then there was a splash, Ara felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface. The person then swam with her to the shore.

"Are you all right," the person asked, but she was unable to answer, however she did open her eyes some and she could see a boy around the age of eighteen hunched over her, with pale bluish-purple eyes. The last thing she heard before her whole world went black was the boy telling her to hold on. _Hold on._

**-§-**

Ara woke up only to feel immense pain throughout her body. "Try not to move you'll just injure yourself more," a female's voice told her. As much as Ara did not trust this person, she was in no condition to disobey. Ara could hear and feel this person moving around her checking and cleansing her wounds. When the person got to the bullet wound on her side Ara let out a grown of agony. "I'm sorry. This wound is very deep, I'm surprised that you have never made a sound while you were asleep not even when we removed the bullets from your side and leg."

Once the person was done she sat in the chair by Ara's medical bed. Ara opened her eyes to look at her. "Where am I? Who are you?" Ara asked in a croaky voice unlike her own. The lady remained silent for a moment. "I am Lady Une, and you are at the organization called the Silver Wings."

_Silver Wings? How did I end up here?_

Lady Une noticing her guests confused expression explained what happened. "Five of my allies saw you being chased and followed you. You ran to the end of a cliff and began to fall, as you fell you got shot and landed in to the sea. After you did not rise one of my men dove in after you while the others took out the guards. Once that was completed you were brought here, where you've been sleeping for five days now."

_Five days, whoe_

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lady Une's voice was stern but soft. A boy wearing all black, looking around the age of eighteen, with a smile on his face entered "So I see that you have finally awoken," he said in a voice Ara recognized but just did not remember from where. There was a twinkle of delight in his blue-purple eyes. "Ara this is Duo," said Lady Une.

_I think I've seen him before, but where?_ she then tried to shoot him an agitated and threatening glare, warning him not to bug her. But it looked more like a enquiring confused glare, making him smiled all the more. Annoyed Ara ignored him and started to study the medical room she was in. It was fairly dark, except for the bright medical light above her.

Meanwhile the boy Duo had went over to Lady Une and whispered something to her. Lady Une nodded and then replied.

"Ara...**Ara**"

"Oh, sorry." Ara apologized to Lady Une snapping out of her revere, whilst blushing some.

"It's quite alright. Well because my men left for a mission Duo will be taking care of you for the time being," with that said she got up and headed for the door right before she got there she turned to Duo. "Oh and Duo please _do _behave." They just stared at her, Ara more so than Duo, Lady Une then took her leave.

Duo turned to Ara. "Can you walk?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." Ara sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, where she stood, wobbled for a second but did not fall. She took a few shaky steps toward Duo, right before she was able to reach him her legs gave out from beneath her. Luckily Duo caught her. Once she realized what kept her from hitting the floor a small blush appeared on her face.

"You ok?" Duo asked helping Ara to stand once again while giving her support.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Come on let's get you out of those clothes." Duo then placed her left arm around his neck and his right arm around her waist. Ara could feel herself blush some more, but she let herself be led out the room into a dimly lit hallway.

They walked always before she relived that she was wearing someone else clothes. A pale purple long sleeved shirt and black pants. "Uh, Duo was it?"

"Yeah." He said as he turned to face her.

"Who's clothes are these."

"Oh, those are my friend Hilde's."

A small. "Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. It was quite after that.

They finally made it to a door one up from the end of the hall. With his free hand he typed in a six digit code. The door slid silently open. Once open Duo flicked the light switch. Duo led Ara over to the bed where she sat down.

"There are clean clothes and things in there," he explained while pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "I'll be back in a little bit." Before she could ask him where he was going he had gone back into the hall way. Although she could not admit it to herself she wished he had stayed.

Ara was able to make it over to the door using the wall for support. It was a bathroom, and just as Duo said there were some clothes on the counter. They consisted of a kaki colored spaghetti strap shirt and baggy green and brown camouflaged pants. She turned the water on, waited for it to fill up, and stripped down then got in. It felt so good on her aching body. She stayed in there for what felt like hours.

**-§**-

Ara was brushing her hair as she noticed how skinny she has gotten, her rib cage was somewhat eligible to be seen. Like her skin was stretched out and wrapped around them. Her flesh was still badly bruised from the beatings she had received. The dullness in her eyes was disappearing and were returning to there usual gold coloring and her waist length chestnut brown, dark blonde highlighted hair with was wavy and healthy again.

Ara walked out of the bathroom to find Duo sitting on the talking on the phone. As on seeing her enter, he ended the conversation. "You feel better, you were in there for an hour."

"Really!" she knew she was in there for a while but not that long. "Sorry... where you waiting for me?" Ara asked tilting her head to the right some.

"Sorta. You hungry?" Duo stood up.

"Yeah. Famished actually!" Duo led Ara out of the room back into the hallway, Ara leaning on Duo for some support.

They walked for a minute before Duo spoke up. "You know I'm not sure how you were able to do it."

"Do what" Ara looked up at him puzzled, as he came over to help her

"Going for five days without food. I know I could never do it, I'd die." (a/n: and we all know he would too, lol)

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I was able to do it either. I think being asleep had a lot to do with it, in a way I was in a coma."

"True" They then made a right down a hallway (a/n: I have not seen this show in ages so I can't remember what the base looks like, so please bare with me). They continued walking down the hall.

At the very end of the hall was a double door Duo typed in another six digit code and the doors slip easily and silently open. Ara's mouth fell open, they were in a gorgeous room wit maroon colored carpeting, dark wood furniture, the walls were covered in books, and the other side of the room there was another door with curved staircases on either side of it.

Duo led Ara over to the other door as they neared it slid open. This new room was a kitchen. On the island in the middle of the floor were two of the biggest sandwiches she had ever saw. Duo then led her over to the island and stared eating. Ara stared at her sandwich before she started to eat.

**-§**-

Once they were done eating they went into the room, or lobby, they were in before, Ara needing Duo's support to walk. They walked over to the couch and started to watch T.V. Ara, however, wasn't interested she wanted to look at all the books. With some difficulty she got up. Duo turned to see what she was doing, but turned back to the T.V. Ara went over to one of the book shelves in the wall and scanned them all until one caught her eye. She went back over to the couch and started reading.

Duo turned to look at the girl only to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled a little then he went over to her and picked her up and carried her out of the room.

**-§**-

Ara woke up to be blinded by a bright light coming in from the window. After a few moments she opened her eyes again. Once they were adjusted to the light Ara sat up to look about her surroundings.

It was then she realized that she fell asleep while reading._ This is the same room I was in earlier. Duo's room?_ Ara pondered the thought before getting out of the bed. As soon as she was standing pain shoot through her side and leg. Ara fell to the ground. "I hate this. I can't even stand." Once again she tried to get up and succeeded. She staggered over to the wall, using it for support she headed to the door and into the hallway. Trying to remember how to get back to the lobby. _Damn, this place is like a bloody maze. _Ara could feel herself loose more and more energy.

Ara continued to walk down the hall then she started to cough soft at first then it got worse soon she was coughing up blood, small amounts then increasing. All of a sudden she collapsed onto the floor. She laid there semi-conscious for awhile until she could her someone run over to her. Who ever it was lifted her of the ground in to their arms. That alone seemed to help the pain in her chest. Ara then heard Duo's voice call out to her, "**Ara, Ara**." Her heart lifted at the sound of his voice. "D-Duo." was all she could manage before total darkness engulfed her.

_--------------------------------------_

_I wonder if Ara is up yet?_ Duo walked down the hall and came to his room. He quietly opened the door and went over to his bed only to find that it was empty. "O, shit," Duo ran out the room and down the hall. _This place is like a maze for her and she should not be walking around in her condition._ He continued to run.

Duo rounded a corner to see Ara on the ground something red on the floor by her mouth. "Blood" this made Duo run to her faster. When he got to her he realized how pale and cold she was. Duo lifted her off the floor some while shaking her and calling her name, "**Ara, Ara.**" Ara opened her eyes some to see someone, "D-Duo," she said barley above a whisper, then she fell unconscious.

Duo carried Ara to the medical wing. Sally was in there cleaning up, on hearing Duo enter she looked up with one glance at how badly off Ara was she had Duo set her on the medical table and ushered him out the door shutting it behind her.

**-§**-

Duo paced in front of the medical room door. After what seemed like hours Sally came out. Duo ran up to her and started to ask questions, "How is she, is she ok,_what happened_?" It took Sally a moment to regain her composure from Duo's onslaught of questions.

"She is good, but has lost a lot of blood. As for how this happened it seem's to be from her previous injuries they damaged her lungs. If we waited any longer she could have died."

"But, she's ok now right!" Duo's voice full of concern.

"Yes, however she is **_not_** to leave the medical for at least a week. Understood."

"Yes."

"Good, you can go in." sally moved out of the way so Duo could enter.

Duo went in the room. There on the bed was Ara, medical monitors all around. Duo just sat in the chair by her bed. The only sounds were the beeps of the heart monitor and the rain hitting the window sill outside. "I'm sorry." Duo whispered to her.

_**/Ara's Dream/**_

_A little girl was outside playing in the back of a huge mansion. "Ara honey your friends are here," a woman's voice called from inside of the house. _

"_Coming mommy." As Ara stood up there was an explosion and her house burst into flames._

"_Mommy, Daddy, Aurora, Cody, Cory, Tala." Ara ran towards her house as she ran she grew up from a young child, to an older one, to a preteen, to a seventeen year old._

_No matter how fast she ran she could not get to her house. Everything turned black around her, all she could see was her house in front of her. _

_The image then changed and she saw her family and friends laying in ruins of what was left of her house. She would call for everyone while she ran. "Mom, dad, every one please come back." Ara then stopped running and fell to her knees with her head down. "Please, please come back,." he said quietly while crying. _

_She then heard footsteps and lifted her head to see a man walking toward her. She moved back some on her butt and crawled away from the person. "St-stay back" _

_The man, as she could tell, kept coming closer and then spoke. "I'm coming for you."_

_**/End Dream/**_

Ara woke up with a start, sitting up as she woke, in a cold sweat and hyperventilating while shaking. Once she settled down some she looked around the room only to see that she was back in the medical wing. As she shifte her position some she felt something on the bed. She looked down to see Duo. He was sitting in the chair but his head was in his arms, with them crossed, were laying on the bed. Ara smiled and laid back down soon she too was asleep.

**-§**-

A week later Ara was released from the medical wing, she was so relived, the only good thing about being in there was that she got to spend time with Duo, and he with her. They learned a lot about each other and that they had some of the same interests. Ara kept a lot of things to herself though mainly her horrible past, or what of it she could remember.

One day while Duo while was training Ara decided to take a tour by herself. After wondering around she found herself in front of the training room. She opened the door to see Duo training. She watched him and could not tear her eyes away. _He looks so perfect. Whoe, whoe, whoe, whoe, whoe, whoe, whoe, whoe, hold on did I just think that. I can't stay here something will happen if I do. I'm not sure what I just don't belong here, I have to go, I have to leave this place._

Just as she was getting ready to leave Duo looked up and saw her. "How are you? Hope you feel better." Duo went over to the table where his water bottle and shirt were.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disrupt you." She apologized while blushing.

"It's ok. Hey do you think that you are well enough to train." Duo asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, I mean I've been bed ridden for two weeks now."

"True." Was Duos reply. Ara blushed some now that he was facing her and she got a full view of him. (a/n: Hey, abs attract women, lol. They do me and my friends at least.)

"Come on, sooner or later you'll want to train again."

"Ok, but please go easy on me I feel although I lost all of my strength," said Ara walking toward Duo and on to the mat.

The got in to the starting stances. "Ready" Duo started.

"Go!" finished Ara. She charged at Duo with a punch, but he side stepped dodging it, grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. The land knocked the wind out of her, luckily there were mats covering the floor.

"You want to try again?"

"Yes." They both just stood there for a moment, then Ara charged. Duo sidestepped once again throwing a punch at her stomach. Ara barley dodged it in time, but she did by turning around and throwing a kick toward his side. Duo caught her leg in an attempt to knock her down by twisting her leg, but Ara knew this would happen so she grabbed his arms, making him fall over and let go of her leg. As he fell Duo did a back flip.

_She's good. _After a moment Duo charged at Ara she dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from beneath him. Duo did another back flip to avoid falling, but this time Ara was prepared she through a punch at him as he landed, Duo dodged, but his chest got grazed. _Man she's strong. If that landed that would of hurt._

_Damn! He's like a damn monkey, just won't stand still._

Ara stumbled forward some and fell to her knees breathing heavily. Duo ran over to her, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"How about we stop for now," Duo suggested concern evident in his voice.

"No, I'm fine," she said as Duo helped her to stand up.

"You sure because from where I'm standing you don't look so hot."

"Yes I'm sure. I was just a little tired that's all nothing to serious."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm fine" Ara cut him off.

"It's just that."

"**NO**"

"It's not about you"

"Oh... sorry... I guess I'm just a little, I don't know I just have a weird feeling about something."

"It's ok. The reason I wanted to stop was that I am getting hungry."

"Oh." Ara then started to laugh with Duo joining in.

**-§**-

Duo and Ara were in the lounge. Duo was watching T.V. and Ara was reading. Then the doors slid open and four guys entered, all of which looking around the age of eighteen. Ara and Duo turned to see the other pilots. "Yo. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre."

_Ok now who are these guys._ Ara asked herself.

"Duo. Who is she?" the one with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes asked while nodding his head toward Ara.

"Who..." Duo asked Heero, then turned to look. "Oh her, she's Ara. This girl we saved a few weeks ago, and speaking of a few weeks what took you so long. It usually takes you about days three at the most to complete a mission."

"Hn, there were a few extra... obstacles." Was his only reply, before Heero turned and walked away toward the kitchen seeming to put an end to the conversation.

"So Duo is she completely healed?" The platinum blonde asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then why is the onna still here," the Chinese looking man asked.

"She's not completely healed yet," then Duo gave him a look that was like, there-are-other-reasons-too.

Ara then turned to look at the tallest of the guys once Duo was done talking. He had brown hair with bangs that covered one eye, and emerald green eyes. Then the blonde one stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "I'm Quatre and this-" He nodded toward the guy beside him. "Is Trowa." Ara took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Ara, pleased to meet you." She turned toward Trowa to get a quick look at him. He was just like the others, except Duo and Quatre that is, no emotion showing what so ever. Non in their voice, eyes, facial features, nothing. Ara turned to the last guy, waited a moment and when he said nothing she asked him what his name is. "Your name is...?"

"Wufei." He and Trowa went into the kitchen after the one called Heero.

Quatre reassured her. Ara nodded at his comment, before turning to look where the guys had disappeared to.

_I hope I haven't done anything. Wait, what could I have done when I've just met them_.

**

* * *

I've realized that there were a few things that I got a little confused when I rewrote this the first time. Now every thing is clear and fixed. Only the ending I rally changed though so sorry if I seemed although I was making a big deal about rereading this chapter. I still have what I originally had down on my computer so in case you want to see it, just let me know by sending me a message or let me know in a review.**

**Yours,**

**Goddess Of Destruction Ara a.k.a Animequeensaphira**


	2. May The Training Begin

**I know I said that this chapter would be up in two or three weeks but things kept coming up delaying me. As I said I fixed up the first chapter slowing it down some. Well let me get the reviews done and over with so you can read the long awaited chapter.**

**MaskedSolider- **Thank you so much for the review and sorry about this late update out of everyone you had to wait the longest.

Everything did get better but then things got bad again but this time they will not affect my writing.

**Maresia Eterna-** I think I've said less in some of my reviews so there is no reason to apologize. Thanks for the review.

**Digital Rebel-** I agreed with you on how it was moving to fast but I was no sure how to slow it down. You helped me a lot in slowing it down some I hope that it is better. It was originally Duo and Hilde so I didn't want to leave her out. As of now I'm not quite sure what kind of role it is that I want her to play. You didn't sound picky to me and I'd more than likely do the same thing... if I could. Thank you for reviewing.

**PazuPlusHowlEqualsHappiness-** You know with your name and everything you remind me of my friend... Lauren. Lauren is that you. It has to be I can't think of anyone else who would put that Pazu and Howl equals eternal happiness. Well... no one other than you and Jamie. But I know for a fact that you have a account and Jamie doesn't.

I am working on a Howl's Moving Castle story but I don't think it will be up for a while. Thanks for reviewing.

**Maiden Cheza-** I plan to continue with this story until it is finished. This is a plot that I base a lot of things on, story wise at least. I get sick of all of those Yaoi and Yuri fics. too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 2: May The Training Begin**

It was the next day. Ara did not see much of Duo, or any of the guys for that matter. She spent her time exploring the base, or reading, or something of that sort.

All was quite Ara was laying on the couch reading when she hear the door open, she looked up to see Quatre walk in. He did not notice her and went right into the kitchen. He came out a moment later with a glass of water in hand. "Oh, hello I didn't see you." The blonde sat down in the arm chair across from her.

"It's ok. What's up?" Ara asked sitting up and setting her book down on the end table.

"Nothing I guess."

"Where is everyone? With all of you back, you'd think it be more lively around here, but it almost seems quieter."

"Hold on a minute, let me get this striate. You were here with Duo for about two weeks and it was _quiet_." Quatre set his glass down on the table with an astounded look in his face.

"Well, yeah. Is that odd." Ara asked not sure why her friend sounded so surprised.

"It's nothing. It's just that Duo's not one that's quiet. He's very outgoing, and almost the exact opposite of what he's supposed to be... quiet, calm, and observasive. Not someone that want's to rush in to something without out thinking what he is about to do first." Ara was sure that he started to talk to himself there at the end some.

_I'm not so sure that I can completely agree with what he is saying but I can agree with some of it I guess. _

"Then what's the point of being a human being if that is how you have to act." Ara joked some.

"I see what you mean." They both laughed a little.

_At least I know that one of them isn't a robot. Well, besides Duo that is._

Neither one of them spoke for a minute. Then Quatre got an idea. "Duo told us that the two of you sparred some and did very well."

"Yeah. We spared but I wouldn't say that I did that good." Ara was wondering what is was he was getting at.

"So how would you like to improve your skills farther."

_Improve my skills farther. There is nothing to wrong with them right now it's just that I'm weak at the moment and don't have a lot of energy and strength. But he doesn't know that. This is the perfect chance for me to regain my strength and who knows maybe I can learn a few new things from him._ "Yeah. Ok." Was her answer.

"Great. Come on. Follow me." Quatre led her out of the room.

**-§**-

Ara stared aghast at the huge Torus suit in front of her. "Quatre. I didn't realize that you meant training with mobile suits!"

"Well, your still not in the right condition to start training physically. So I figured that this would be the next best thing for you right now." By saying that Ara figured out how much it is that Quatre actually cared about people. Most of the people that she knew would have you training even if you had fatal wounds, not so much that it would kill you though.

"As much as I want to I'm not even sure that I'll remember how to piolet a mobile suit." She cast a nervous glance at the giant piece of machinery.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He headed toward the hanger. But stopped to look at the girl just staring after him. "Come on I'm sure it'll all come back to you once you get started." Still not liking the idea Ara followed after him. Hoping for the best.

Getting out of the suit Ara went over to Quatre. "You were right I did remember a lot more than I had enishally realized. But there were still a lot of things that I did not."

"You did great. I could tell that your not a beginner. Where did you learn to piolet a mobile suit?" _You can't just learn how to piolet one of those things anywhere. With the right training she could be at my, our levels, me and the rest of the guys. _This made Quatre a little worried. _Where is she from?_

"I'm not sure. I don't remember and I don't really want to either."

"Really? Why not?" This made him even more confused... if possible.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have this feeling that where ever it is that I'm from it's not a good place."_ Not good at all._

Quatre did not who what to say._ She is probable right. From what I've heard her wounds were serious even fatal. If those people chasing her were her allies and they were willing to kill her for running that's proof that something serious is going on. But what?_

"Quatre... **Quatre**!" Ara was waving her hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of his revere.

Startled he looking at the younger person in front of him. "Yes."

"I asked of you wanted to head back inside."_ And he says that Duo doesn't pay attention._ Laughing to herself Ara walked back inside beside Quatre.

**-§**-

It's a few months later. Ara's wounds had completely healed and she had regained all of her strength back as well as her knowledge on mobile suits. She had become friends with all of the guys and then some with Duo, as he was the one she spent most of her time with.

One day when she was training in the park with Duo it started raining. "Great, just perfect. Ya know I'm really starting to hate this weather simulator up here in the colonies. I mean what's the point of it."

"Come on stop your complaining Duo. There are plenty of reasons for it, but instead of standing around here and getting soaked lets find some shelter until it lets up some and we can head back to the base."

"Fine by me." The two teens ran out of the park.

**-§**-

"Duo look up there." Looking ahead to where Ara was pointing he saw an old warehouse. "Let's stay there for now."

"You sure about that." He eyed the building suspiciously.

"Right now, I honestly don't care as long as we get out of this rain." He could see what she meant. As of this point both were drenched.

"Ok." Duo followed the younger girl over to it and ducked inside after her.

"Wow, what was this place." The building they were in now looked full of almost brand new equipment that was barley used. There was dust all over and spiders seemed to have taken a liking to the ceiling.

"I... don't know." Going over to one of the machines Duo took a look at it. "I can't tell when these were made. The dates are all worn down. By they look really old. Twenty-second century old."

Looking around Ara found a place on the far side of the wall that had a cloth thrown over something. "Duo come here. Help me take this thing off."

Running over to help her, he went on the other side of the object and helped to lift if off whatever it was covering. Once it was off it reveled some kind of weird, big, box.

"What do you think is in it." Ara took couple steps back to get a better look at the wooden object. It had to be at lest six feet tall and three feet wide.

"I don't know. Help me look around for something to pry it open with." Looking on the ground Duo found a thin piece of metal, thin but durable. Slipping it in to the side both of them pushed on it trying to open the crate some. The wood started to wear down where they were pushing and chunk of it broke off, leaving a rectangular hole.

Stinking his arm in it Duo pulled out a round black object. "A bomb." Ara said erasing the questioning look off of Duo's face.

"But why wold there be bombs here. And such old ones." Turning the bomb around in his hands examining it.

"This was one of the first colonies to thrive in space right." Duo nodded his head. "Well my guess is that this was an old weapons factory. But as more and more colonies came into space and weapons advanced more this place shut down, with no one removing what was left in here."

Understanding what it was she was saying the former gundam piolet took out his phone and dialed Lady Une's number. Ara took a few of the bombs and put them in her bag to take back to the base for analysis. Hearing Duo put his phone away she looked up. "You get a hold of anyone?"

"No. The storm is breaking up the signal." Slumping against the wall he fell to the floor.

"Just wait I'm sure it'll clear up soon." She tried to reassure her companion. "Let flip that cloth over and sit on that, that way we wont get that dirty. Nodding Duo got up and did what she said.

Sitting down neither one of them said anything. They just listened to the sound of the rain hitting the panels of the roof. "Hey Duo can I ask you something."

"Sure." Looking up from the ground to the brunette in front of him.

"You remember that day three months ago when you saved me."

"Yeah."

"Lady Une had told me that there were soldiers after me. Do you remember what it is they looked like?"

He wasn't sure but Duo thought that he saw desperation in her eyes. _But of what? Stupid question she lost part of her memory and has no idea why people were chasing after her, supposedly to kill her. I'd want to know who they were too._

Thinking back to that day he tried to remember what those men had looked like. "I'm not really sure what they looked like Heero and the others fought them while I dove in after you. But from what I saw their uniforms were mostly all black with red adorning the edges of it."

"Black with red edges." Suddenly images started to flash through her mind. Leaning forward on her knees she held her head in her hands, looking down she could barley even see the material that they were sitting on. She screamed out pain. It felt although her head was going to bust open.

"Ara!" Crawling over to her Duo took her shoulders in his hands and shook her. Her screaming stopped and she looked at him but not really seeing him. Her eyes were dull and clouded as a memory played in her head.

_There was gun fire and bodies all over covering the ground as well as blood. She was looking over the battle field where her allies had just prevailed. Turning her horse around she looked over the well trained group of soldiers behind her. They were wearing black uniforms with red trimming, but they looked although their outfits were never black just red from all of the blood covering them, a few black spots showing through._

_A man in a black cape rode up beside her on another horse, putting hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him. "You did well. Not one person was left alive." Ara smirked at his comment, looking back over the soldiers._

"_It is not although we could allow them to live. It would of just destroyed everything we have worked so hard to achieve."_

"_And we would not of gotten anywhere with out you." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Let's head back." Turning to his left he rode off at a steady pace with Ara following him and the their men following behind her._

Ara collapsed onto Duo, opening her eyes she looked up at him, worry written all over his face. "Are you ok. Your face went white and grabbing your head you screamed out."

"I saw them."

"What? You'll have to speak up I can't hear you."

"I saw them. Those men. I saw them. They were all over as well as others." Duo felt the girl in his arms start to tremble as she said this.

"What?"

"There was a battle field cover in bodies. I was looking over seeing every person that was killed no life left within them. I was in control of their murders. Those men you said you saw in the black and red I was leading them, I was their commander." And with that she broke down crying.

Duo held her in his arms not knowing what more to do, but hold her and try ease her fears. After some time she fell asleep, her tears finally coming to an end. Soon he to fell asleep his head laying on hers.

**

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. It's just that one thing after another kept coming up. Because of all the notices I kept putting up you couldn't leave reviews because technically you have reviewed for that chapter already. I can't believe that I just now realized that. So if you'd be as nice to, if you review for the notices, review as anonymous and put your pen-name up. That way I'll know that it was you. Ok enoth of my blabbering, I'm going to go work on the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up in less than a fourth of the time it took me to put this one up.**

**Love ya,**

**Goddess of Destruction Ara**


End file.
